Das Internet, sie alle zu knechten
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Das Internet ist eine geniale Erfindung. Das findet auch Elrond, weshalb nun auch er sich etwas näher damit befasst. Schnell wird ihm klar, dass er hier auf ein gigantisches Moloch gestoßen ist. Dennoch überwiegt die Faszination und schnell stößt er auf die Seite . Hier jedoch tun sich Abgründe auf.


Dieser Text bedarf wohl einer kleinen Vorab-Erklärung. Wie man vielleicht weiß, habe ich auf eine Account. Vor einiger Zeit kam ich auf die Idee, diesen Gedanken etwas fortzuspinnen und Elrond ebenfalls dort auftreten zu lassen. Kurzum: Es gab einen heiden Spaß! Das ganze wurde besser angenommen, als gedacht, und hat sogar bereits ein paar Nachahmer gefunden. Und weil wirklich einige sehr lesenswerte und interessante Fragen gestellt wurden, gibt es hiermit ein Remake des ganzen. Sämtliche Fragen und Antworten sind original.  
Und hier noch der Link: ask. fm/ ElrondPeredhel

* * *

Schon vor vielen Zeitaltern hatten die Valar eine Erfindung ins Leben gerufen, welche ihnen eine durchschlagende Geheimwaffe gegen Morgoth in die Hand geben sollte. Leider hatte das nicht den gewünschten Effekt gebracht, sondern allerhöchstens zur allgemeinen Erheiterung des Dunklen Herrschers beigetragen. Jene weltweites Netz oder mittlerweile allgemein Internet genannte Erfindung hatte dennoch weiterhin existiert und nach einigen Zeitaltern schließlich auch ihren Weg in die Gefilde der Sterblichen gefunden, um ebenjene maßgeblich zu prägen.

Die Elben in Aman hatten sich all die Zeit nicht wirklich für dieses Internet interessiert; sie sahen keinerlei Anreiz darin, sich auf diesem Wege auszutauschen. Sie bevorzugten noch immer die „klassischen" Methoden der Kommunikation.

Auch Elrond war dies lange so ergangen. Zunächst, kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Valinor, hatte auch er von dieser Erfindung erfahren, ihr jedoch lange Zeit keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, da sie ihm eben doch keine Möglichkeit bat, mit seinen Kindern in Kontakt zu treten. In jenen Tagen hatte sich diese Möglichkeit noch nicht ergeben, und nun, da diese bestehen würde, lebte niemand mehr, bei dem er das Bedürfnis hegte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.

Dennoch war ihm dieses Internet irgendwann einmal doch ins Bewusstsein gerückt. Vielleicht wurde er ja auch einfach nur sentimental und wollte wieder einmal einen Hauch jener Gefilde spüren, die einst seine Heimat gewesen waren. Auch wenn er sich freilich hier in Valinor nicht beklagen konnte, versteht sich.

Manwe war jener leitende Kopf, welcher das Internet damals etabliert hatte, also war er auch Elronds erste Adresse mit seinen Fragen zu diesem Thema. Rasch war eine Einführung gegeben, und mit einer Liste Grundbegriffe und dem Hinweis, Google zu nutzen und den Windows Explorer zu meiden, wurde Elrond auf die Untiefen des Internets losgelassen. Auch wenn er sich niemals die Absurdität jener Auswüchse hätte ausmalen können, welche im Internet zum ganz normalen Wahnsinn gehörten. Doge und Crumpy Cat, auf welche er alsbald stieß, waren definitiv die harmlosesten Kapriolen, wie er rasch erkannte.

„Ob es eine gute Idee war, sich näher damit zu befassen?", wandte sich Elrond schließlich an Celebrían, welche gemeinsam mit Ceomon und Rethtulu seine Bemühungen verfolgte hatte, sich durch die Untiefen des Internets zu kämpfen.

„Diese Wikipedia scheint mir doch recht nützlich zu sein", warf Celebrían ein. „Dort scheint sehr viel zu stehen, was unsere Fragen beantwortet."

„Diese Sprache", knurrte Elrond verstimmt. „Deutsch, pah! Eine nur allzu hart klingende Sprache mit viel zu vielen Ausnahmen."

„Dafür schlagt Ihr Euch recht gut für die kurze Zeit, in der Ihr diese Sprache pflegt", wandte Ceomon ein.

„Das war wohl auch notwendig, um sich hier zurecht zu finden", brummte Elrond. „Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe, was an einer so ausgesprochen hässlichen Katze so großartig sein soll."

„Es hat sich anscheinend wirklich viel verändert, seit wir Mittelerde verließen", sagte Rethtulu.

„Sind es wirklich schon mehrere Zeitalter?", wunderte sich Elrond. „Hier verliert man einfach jegliches Zeitgefühl."

Indes hatte sich Celebrían auf den Stuhl gedrängt und griff nun zu Maus und Tastatur, um sich ein wenig auf eigene Faust durch die Untiefen zu klicken. Kaum dass Elrond gewahr wurde, was sie da tat, hatte sie auch bereits seinen Namen in die Suchleiste eingegeben und auf „Enter" gedrückt. Dieses kuriose Suchsystem namens Google benötigte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, um unzählige Seiten auszuspucken, welche Treffer in der Suche aufwiesen.

„Sieh' doch einmal, mein Herz!", rief Celebrían fröhlich. „Wie berühmt du doch noch immer bist. Du musst wirklich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben. Oh, und sieh' doch einmal hier, da hat sogar jemand eine Biographie über dich geschrieben!"

Schon war der Text angeklickt. Er erschien auf einer Seite namens und war von jemandem namens AuctrixMundi geschrieben. Neugierig beugten sich alle Anwesenden vor, um zu lesen.

„Woher kennt dieser Autor mich?!", rief mit einem Male Ceomon aus.

„Und warum schreibt er so einen vollkommenen Blödsinn über mich?", ereiferte sich Elrond aufgebracht. „Alles Unwahrheiten! Und das hat auch noch Zulauf, ich verstehe es nicht. Schalte das weg, Celebrían, das ist ja schrecklich!"

Sie wählte den Namen des Autoren an und kam auf jene Seite, die allgemein, soweit waren sie bereits durchgestiegen, als „Profil" bezeichnet wurde. Eine lange Liste an Links und Informationen erschien, die keinen wirklichen Sinn machte, gefolgt von einer noch längeren Liste an Texten, über deren Inhalt Elrond lieber nicht genauer Bescheid wissen wollte. Einer der gelisteten Links schien Celebríans Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben und sie wählte ihn an. Er führte auf eine Seite, welche sich nannte.

„Wie kurios", meinte sie. „Das scheint eine Art öffentliche Fragerunde zu sein, bei der man den Nutzern Fragen stellen kann. Wollen wir das einmal ausprobieren?"

„Ja, schreib ihm, nein, ihr, wie ich sehe, dass sie aufhören soll, solche Lügen zu verbreiten", brummte Elrond verstimmt.

„Ich meinte viel mehr, ob wir dich da auch anmelden sollen." Celebrían lächelte, als sei sie die unschuldigste Person auf Erden.

Elrond schwieg und sah sie nur perplex an, was sie jedoch bereits dazu nutzte, um ihn ebenfalls auf dieser Seite anzumelden oder auch einen Account anzulegen, wie es wohl hieß. Dies stellte sich jedoch als kniffliger heraus, als zunächst gedacht. Eine E-Mail musste her.

Nach einigem Suchen und wilden Umherklicken ohne dass einer von ihnen genau wusste, was sie da eigentlich taten, war es ihnen schließlich geglückt. All diese fremden Begriffe und bunt blinkenden Bilder sowie die Massen an anwählbaren Flächen waren durchaus verwirrend. Schließlich konnte aber mit diesem elektronischen Postdienst seine Anmeldung auf vollendet werden.

Anscheinend gab es darüber hinaus noch zig andere Einstellungen, um diesen Account zu verschönern. Den Hintergrund und ein schönes Profilbild zu wählen, sowie einige nette Begrüßungsworte in Quenya zu verfassen, machte Elrond erstaunlich viel Spaß, sodass er beinahe übersehen hätte, dass nur Minuten nach seiner Anmeldung die erste Frage eingetrudelt war. Aufgeregt wählte er sie an.

„ **Verstehst du nur Quenya, oder sprichst du auch die schöne deutsche Sprache?** ", fragte jemand; es stand nicht dabei, von wem diese Frage stammte.

„Die erste Frage!", meinte Celebrían aufgeregt. „Und du hättest wirklich eine andere Sprache für diesen Text wählen sollen als Quenya. Ich habe es dir ja gesagt! Nun schau, der Fragende ist über das Deutsche mit dir in Kontakt getreten. Er wird bestimmt nicht verstanden haben, was du da geschrieben hast."

„Aber ich kann ihm ja immerhin noch mitteilen, dass ich durchaus des Deutschen mächtig bin. Mittlerweile", sagte Elrond und begann sogleich zu tippen. „ _Oh, auch diese Sprache, versteht sich! Zwar bin ich noch im Lernen begriffen, doch hoffe ich, dass ich sie mittlerweile einigermaßen fehlerfrei anwenden kann. Jüngst brachten mich die Valar in Kenntnis dieser erstaunlichen Erfindung, welche sie Internet nannten, und rasch erkannte ich die Vorzüge dessen. Allerdings machte dies auch notwendig, einige neue Sprachen zu lernen. Die menschlichen Dialekte haben sich seit meinem Fortgang aus Mittelerde stark verändert._ "

Er drückte auf Enter und veröffentlichte seine erste Antwort. Was nun wohl passierte? Gebannt sah er auf den Bildschirm und verfolgte das weitere Geschehen.

Nur Minuten später erreichte ihn die nächste Frage: „ **Inwiefern haben sich die Dialekte verändert? Es muss sicher aufregend sein, alle diese Neuerungen beobachten zu können.** "

Elrond freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. „Jemand, der ein ebenso großes Interesse an Sprachen hegt!", meinte er aufgeregt. „Nach dem, was wir teils bei unserer Suche vorhin gelesen haben, wäre ich beinahe vom Glauben abgefallen, ob die Menschheit nicht das Sprechen und Schreiben verlernt hätte!"

„Dann los, gib eine Antwort ein!", ermunterte ihn Celebrían. „Wie aufregend das ist, findet ihr nicht auch? Wir kommunizieren mit Menschen, die tausende Meilen von uns entfernt leben und niemals einen Fuß in diese Gefilde werden setzen können. Und doch können wir uns ihnen mitteilen!"

Indes war Elrond mit Feuereifer dabei, seine Antwort zu verfassen: „ _Die Menschen waren einst nur ein junges, kaum verbreitetes Volk, als die Erstgeborenen bereits weite Teile Beleriands für sich hatten beanspruchen können. Viele der Menschenstämme, insbesondere jene der drei Häuser der Edain, nahmen neben ihren eigenen, rudimentären Sprachen, welche sie schon damals besaßen, die Sprachen der Eldar an und sprachen diese auch untereinander. In späteren Zeiten war das Westron die am meisten verbreitete Sprache, doch gab es auch andere Menschenvölker mit anderen Sprachen. Sowohl die Haradrim als auch die Ostlinge und andere Menschen anderer Völker brachten ihre eigenen Sprachen mit sich. Ich wage jedoch zu behaupten, dass die Diversität dessen, obgleich selbst mir niemals ganz Endor bekannt war und auch Estel nie bis in die tiefsten Winkel des Ostens und Südens vorgedrungen war auf seinen Wanderungen, weit unter dem lag, was nun in Arda existiert._

 _Ich konsultierte soeben jenes faszinierende Nachschlagewerk, welches sich Wikipedia nennt. Es gibt tausende Sprachen und hunderte Sprachfamilien! Selbst die elbischen Dialekte, alle dem Ur-Quendischen entspringend, haben niemals eine solch riesige Vielfalt aufweisen können! Zwar sind die Elben ein sehr sprachgewandtes Volk, doch eben auch recht statisch, was die Entwicklung dessen angeht, was sie seit Jahrhunderten oder gar Jahrtausenden kennen. Umso aufregender ist es nun, sich diese unglaubliche Vielfalt vor Augen zu halten. Zwar habe ich sprichwörtlich alle Zeit der Welt, doch bezweifle ich zu meinem eigenen Bedauern, dass es mir gelingen wird, all diese Sprachen zu lernen._ "

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass das mit der Wikipedia nicht ein wenig zu … schmeichelnd ist?", fragte Ceomon.

„Nein, wieso?", hielt Elrond dagegen. „Es stimmt doch! Ich frage mich, wie man so viel Wissen auf einem so kleinen Raum zusammenbringen kann."

„Die Valar sind voller Wunder", erwiderte Rethtulu im kryptischen Tonfall.

Während Elrond geschrieben und sie die anschließende, kleine Diskussion geführt hatten, war die nächste Frage eingetrudelt: „ **Wie stehst du zur Homosexualität bei Elben?** "

Verwirrt sahen sie auf den Bildschirm und fragten sich, was dieses seltsame Wort zu bedeuten hatte, welches verwendet worden war. Kurzerhand gab Elrond diesen Begriff also Google, damit dieses danach suchte. Gleich die erste Seite verwies auf Wikipedia. Er wählte sie an.

„Oh, das ist lang", meinte er nur trocken und begann zu lesen. Nur allzu rasch wurde ihm klar, was Homosexualität bedeutete, und er wäre wohl lieber im Unklaren geblieben. Das war eines jener Gebiete, die als Tabu galten, als sittenunrein. Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl sah er auf die Frage, welche unbeantwortet in seinem Postfach herumschwirrte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Derjenige wird wohl nicht wissen, dass dies eine Frage ist, die man besser nicht stellt", sagte er. „Also werde ich ihm das wohl auch mitteilen müssen. Dies einfach zu verschweigen und zu übergehen, ist nicht gerade nett, denke ich, oder?"

Celebrían klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist wortgewandt, das wird."

Elrond überlegte kurz und begann dann zu tippen: „ _Ich musste zugegebener Maßen diesen Begriff in dieser wunderbaren und faszinierende Wikipedia nachschlagen, da er mir nicht geläufig ist; wohl eines jener neuen Worte für altbekannte Dinge. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich konsterniert bin. Dies ist ein Thema, das nur ungern und wenn, dann unter vorgehaltener Hand zur Sprache kommt. Solches Verhalten wird als sittenunrein und unmoralisch betrachtet. Schon nach kurzen Recherchen fand ich heraus, dass solche ‚Homosexualität' mittlerweile weit verbreitet ist, in verschiedenen Kulturkreisen jedoch noch immer ambivalent gesehen wird, es aber immer verbreiteter ist, es als normal anzusehen. So weit zu gehen, solche Gesinnungen als krankhaft anzusehen, würde ich zwar nicht gehen, sondern es höchstens als vorübergehende Verirrung bezeichnen. Aber für normal erachte ich dies dennoch nicht."_

Nach kurzem Überlegten fügte er sicherheitshalber an: „ _Leider stieß ich dabei bei meinen Recherchen auf jenes Archiv namens . Ich war schockiert, was für Unwahrheiten dort verbreitet werden! Ich kann nur daran appellieren, nichts von dem Geschriebenen zu glauben (und erst recht nicht jenen Autoren, die es wagen, eine ‚Biographie' über mich schreiben zu wollen)._ " Man konnte nie wissen, was die Leute sonst über ihn zu verbreiten begannen.

„Ich denke, das sollte genügen", sagte Celebrían. „Deutliche, aber höfliche Worte."

Das Aufploppen einer nächsten Frage in genau diesem Moment strafte Celebríans Worte Lügen.

„ **Also habt Ihr nie Erfahrungen mit Elben Euren Geschlechtes gemacht, Herr Elrond?** "

Elrond seufzte. „Zwar kennt diese Person die korrekte Anrede", sagte er, „doch ging ich davon aus, meinen Standpunkt klar genug dargelegt zu haben." Schicksalsergeben griff er erneut zur Tastatur und tippte eine, dieses Mal recht kurze, Antwort: „ _Nein ... Die Herrin Galadriel hätte es schließlich niemals gestattet, die Hand ihrer Tochter in die meine zu legen, hätte es auch nur im Entferntesten Hinweise auf solch einen Skandal geben!_ "

Anscheinend war der Fragende soeben auch an seinem Gerät und las fast zeitgleich die Antworten. Nur Momente später fragte der Unbekannte: „ **Fühltet ihr euch denn mal zu Elben eures Geschlechtes hingezogen?** "

Elronds Antwort bestand aus einem knappen, aber umso aufgebrachteren: „ _Nein!_ "

Dann lehnte er sich zurück und atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Ich glaube, das war ein wenig zu aufgebracht", meinte er. „Ich sollte mich im Ton mäßigen."

Nur Augenblicke später wurde dieser Vorsatz auch schon auf die Probe gestellt, als gefragt wurde: „ **Aber würdet Ihr nicht einmal der Erfahrung willen engeren Verkehr mit Elben Eures Geschlechtes haben wollen?** "

Bevor er antwortete, atmete er mehrmals tief durch und heimste einige Liebkosungen Celebríans ein. Das beruhigte in der Tat. Erst dann begann er zu tippen.

„ _Und noch einmal: Nein. Wie ich bereits betonte, wird solches Verhalten als unrein und moralisch fragwürdig angesehen. Auch wenn ich zusammen mit meinem Bruder unter vergleichsweise einfachen Verhältnissen aufwuchs, so hieß dies doch nicht, dass wir völlig weltfremd waren und unsere Ziehväter uns solche Dinge nicht mit auf den Weg gaben. In späteren Tagen, nach dem Untergang Beleriands, wäre dies ohnehin erst recht bald absolut undenkbar für mich gewesen; rasch war ich in Gil-galads Rängen aufgestiegen und nahm als sein Herold eine wichtige und zentrale Rolle in seiner Politik ein. Selbst wenn ich wöllte, ich hätte es mir niemals erlauben dürfen und können, auch nur daran zu denken, ohne sogleich Ruf und Rang zu verlieren. Und damit ist, so hoffe ich, dieses Thema nun zur Genüge ausgebreitet._ "

„Ein frommer Wunsch, mein Herr", kommentierte Ceomon trocken.

„Wieso?" Elrond war verwundert.

„Schaut in Euer Postfach …"

„ **Wissen sie was Sexspielzeuge sind?** ", stand da.

Elrond wollte eigentlich nicht wissen, was „Sexspielzeuge" waren, konnte es sich aber fast schon denken und suchte den Begriff dennoch. Mit knallrotem Kopf klickte er die Seiten wieder weg. Nein, das hatte er in der Tat nicht wissen wollen. Celebrían hatte sich schon längst mit einem spitzen Aufschrei des Ekels abgewandt.

Er musste ernsthaft überlegen, was er auf diese Frage erwidern sollte, brachte es aber schließlich zu einem: „ _Nachdem ich nun erneut die Wikipedia konsultierte (ich kann sie nicht oft genug loben!), ist konsterniert wohl kein Ausdruck mehr. Nun weiß ich, was dieses moralisch sehr bedenkliche und verwerfliche ‚Spielzeug' ist, ja._ "

Kurz darauf kam die Erwiderung: „ **Euch fehlt definitiv die erotische Ader...** "

„Jetzt reicht es!", tobte Elrond. „Das ist nun wirklich die Krönung!"

Mit energischen Fingerhieben hakte er auf die Tastatur ein und konnte seine Emotionen kaum noch zügeln. Am Ende konnte er jedoch dennoch eine halbwegs passable und gesittete (wenn auch etwas schnippische) Antwort vorweisen:

„ _Zumindest reichte es für drei Kinder, und Celebrían ist auch nach all den Jahrtausenden noch immer glücklich mit mir. Insofern sehe ich kein Bedürfnis nach dieser schmutzigen Art von ‚Erotik'. Ich denke wohl, dass bei dieser Thematik einfach zwei völlig verschiedene Kulturkreise aufeinander prallen, zumal keine der beiden Seiten bereit ist, die jeweils andere Denkweise auch als die eigene anzusehen._ "

„Und damit reicht es für heute", knurrte er, loggte sich aus und schaltete den Computer aus. Er hatte definitiv genug vom Internet, in welchem alle in seinem privaten Leben herumbohrten und überhaupt völlig verrückt waren. Er wusste genau, warum er Mittelerde verlassen hatte!

* * *

Die erwähnte Biographie existiert, ist nur noch nicht wieder gepostet. Es ist jedoch geplant.


End file.
